chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Capet
Chase Capet is a character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the fourteenth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet and their seventh son. Caleb, Kyler and Levi are all his older quintuplet brothers, making Vyasah his younger quintuplet brother. He was born a vampire (3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2) and he has no extra gift. He is a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance He will have dark brown hair as an adult, although it is currently a light brown shade when he is younger, and is one of the only ones in his family to have hazel eyes, similar to the amber shade of most Type 1, although he is only three quarters Type 1. Out of all of his siblings, Chase is the one that most resembles a Type 1, as he will have very pale and white skin his entire life. He will be very muscular, and powerfully built, with broad shoulders. Chase will grow to be 6 ft 3, making him the tallest of the quintruplets. For taste in clothing, he tends to go for the most over-the-top and exuberant outfits possible, normally just make himself stand out and more noticeable than everyone else, as he enjoys being individual. As he grew up, his taste changed and has become much more vintage, meaning he normally ends up wearing clothing that has been out of style for decades. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possesses most of the characteristics of his race. He has been able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he becomes invisible to the human eye, and he also has enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes are enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Chase's most enhanced traits are his ability to hunt and his speed, both of which are reflected in the meaning of his name. Harming him is difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. He has no extra gift. Family & Relationships Chase is the son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the fourth of quintuplet sons. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Kyler, Levi and Vyasah Capet are his quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextuplet siblings Personality Chase is a highly determined person, meaning that he will stop at nothing if he wants something. He will not, however, be considered very reliable by most, as he will hide his emotions to avoid emotional closeness, although he would never let someone he loves down. He is loyal, but also painfully honest a lot of the time. Chase is very charming, often considered a flirt but he means well. He has a good sense of humour and will almost always be making a joke. Etymology Chase is an English name, which means "Huntsman", but also has the meaning of "Pursuit", which is reflected in his fantastic hunting skills and the fact that his speed is his most developed trait as a vampire. His surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Caleb is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Brief History Chase is the fourteenth son of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He was the fourth born of their quintuplet sons. He grew up quickly and very little has happened to him, though he participated in the final battle against the Malus, being now almost a fully grown adult. Recently, Chase has begun various brief relationships with mortal women, seeing no interest in a serious commitment. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters